


Artistic Style

by snapchattingnct



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: College AU, FLUFF AND CUTE, M/M, art kid hyuck, football jock mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22707991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snapchattingnct/pseuds/snapchattingnct
Summary: For Angel (@markyhucks on twt).Got artistic style, watch it draw a crowd.When you come around, it’s like the sun is out.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 17
Kudos: 273





	Artistic Style

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hyuckshot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyuckshot/gifts).



> For Angel (@markyhucks on twt), happy valentine's day! 
> 
> We're both deep into our markhyucks feels as of lately so I figured I would write an au for our babies lol. I miss them so much too so I hope that this will satisfy your markhyuck feels too. 
> 
> This fic is inspired by "What Are We Talkin' Bout" by Marteen & NCT127. 
> 
> Also, exams are kicking me and my beta's ass, so this is unbetaed. I tried to edit this as much as my sleep deprived brain could, but there might be some errors still. I'll update this again when it's edited completely~
> 
> Update: 02.18.19, beta version uploaded, thank you Isis!

#

“I’m so pumped for the game this weekend,” Jeno smiled, his eyes disappearing into tiny little crescents. “We’re so going to pummel them to the ground.”

Mark simply nodded along in agreement. “Yeah, definitely. We’re going to leave them in the dust.” Draping his arm around his best friend’s shoulders, he said, “They’re not even going to know what hit them, _literally._ ” 

Jeno parted his lips ready to add onto the conversation only to be stopped short by the sound of someone’s cry of frustration echoing across the campus. Both him and Mark shared a troubled look before they began sprinting over to where they had heard the noise. 

As they came closer to the scene, Mark felt Jeno falter in his steps at the sight before them.

Endless amounts of papers and books were scattered all across the ground. It had rained earlier that day so all the papers were coated with mud or were soaking wet. Mark could only grimace at the unfortunate fate of those papers. It had looked like homework papers based on the pencil markings he saw, but he wasn’t entirely sure though, because most of it had faded into the water. When he came closer he came to them though, Mark felt his heart drop. All the papers on the ground weren’t essays or math problems, no, they were pieces of artwork. 

Renjun was standing firmly and protectively in front of another boy, who had his eyes casted down to the ground, lips trembling as he watched his art get destroyed before him. Renjun had a murderous look on his face as he glared at Yangyang, hissing, “What the fuck is your damn problem, meathead?”

“You and your wack ass art club, that’s what.” Yangyang retorted, face turning beet red. 

“What the hell have we ever done to you?” By this point, Renjun was standing chest to chest with the football player. He was fuming, his breathing coming out in unsteady breaths. His eyes are blazing, face burning bright red. He jabbed his index finger into Yangyang’s chest. “Fucking jocks like you think you’re fucking royalty around here just because you took home a few championship wins for the school. You think you’re all so high and mighty. You think we should worship the grounds that you walk on. Well, guess what, meathead, y’all ain’t shit. You wouldn’t be worthy of anything if the art department hadn’t taken the budget cut for your sport.”

“There wouldn’t have been any budget cuts made if you all didn’t ask for funding for an art competition that you didn’t even win!” 

“Not everything is about winning! And we knew we lost so that’s why we took on the budget cut, asshole. What more do you want from us?” 

Yangyang was so fired up that Mark could see steam coming out of his ears. As Renjun continued to tell him off, the angrier Yangyang had gotten. It was right when Renjun had said something exceptionally out of line that Mark felt like it was time for someone to intervene before someone got physically hurt. 

“Okay, stop it.” Mark shouted as he managed to wedge himself in between the two boys. He tried to distance the two of them as much as possible but it wasn’t an easy feat. 

Despite being so little, Renjun was a force to be reckoned with. Renjun shoved at Mark’s body, hands reaching over to grab a fistfull of Yangyang’s practice jersey. And Yangyang was not thrilled to have his jersey balled up and wrinkled like that. 

Out of the corner of his eye, Mark saw the way that Yangyang had balled his fist, arm raised up in the air, ready to strike. But that was not going to happen on Mark’s watch. 

Instantly releasing the hold that he had on Renjun, he shoved the younger boy over to Jeno to handle before turning around to deal with his hot headed teammate. 

“Get your hands off of me, Mark! I’m going to teach these kids a lesson.” Yangyang exclaimed, surging forward to attack the two boys. 

Having enough of it, Mark shoved Yangyang right down to the muddy grass, pinning him down. Not giving two shits about how messed up their jerseys had gotten, Mark yanked him by the collar, pulling him close until they were face to face. Eyes narrowing and lips pressed into a thin line, he growled, “Okay, listen here, Liu. I don’t give two fucking shits if you’re the best running back on my team. If I see you disrespecting anyone like you just did, I won’t hesitate to bench you for the rest of the season. You’re fucking grown, dude, stop acting so immature and bullying everyone you think is inferior to you. Wake up man, you’re not that amazing either.” 

With a huff, Mark released his hold on his teammate. Brushing off the dirt and grass off of his uniform, he nodded his head in the direction of the two boys that Yangyang had been bullying. “Now, have some manners and apologize.” 

When Yangyang still hadn’t moved from where he laid, Mark could only sigh before he personally hauled the boy up himself. Giving him a harsh shove towards them, he demanded, “Fucking apologize, man. It’s not that hard. Give up that fucking pride of yours for just one second, seriously.” 

“I’m sorry…” Yangyang barely even opened his mouth as he spoke those words. 

“Come on. A little loud, Liu. And who are you apologizing to?” Mark pushed. “Because it’s not me who you’re apologizing to.”

“Renjun, Donghyuck, I’m sorry.” The boy had still mumbled out his apology but at least it was audible this time around. 

Satisfied with it, Mark told him to leave. “Alright, go and do your laundry, Liu. You’re going to need that jersey again soon.” 

Mark hadn’t even watched to make sure that Yangyang had left. The second that he ended the conversation with his teammate, he turned around and began to hastily pick up all the art pieces that he could. Along with Jeno and Renjun’s help, they had managed to salvage as much as they could. But the majority of the pieces were ruined. 

With a heavy heart, Mark gathered them all up in a stack and handed back to its original owner. “Hey, I’m so sorry about him, he can be such an ass sometimes…”

Donghyuck took a hold of his artwork with trembling hands. Mark watched the way that the boy’s face dropped at the sight of how all his hard work disappeared right before his eyes. He saw the way the boy sighed shakily, eyes growing glossy. 

Then he started to bawl.

“Oh my gosh, hey, hey. Don’t cry.” Mark immediately brought the sobbing boy into his embrace, warm arms keeping the boy from falling apart completely. He didn't think much about his actions, Mark just wanted to stop the boy from crying. He tried his best to comfort the poor boy, saying, “Hey, it’ll be okay.” But Donghyuck’s crying simply intensified. “Please don’t cry.”

Over the crying boy’s shoulder, he shared another look with Jeno, pleading for help. When his best friend couldn’t give him anything but a little shrug of his shoulders, Mark diverted his eyes to the smaller boy beside Jeno. Renjun too gave him a shrug of the shoulders, hands raising up in the air.

So much for some backup, he thought. 

Returning his attention back to the boy in his arms, he began to slowly pat on his back awkwardly, a sad attempt in trying to calm him down. Licking his chapped lips, Mark offered, “I’m not really doing anything for the rest of the night. I can help you redo them. They looked like they’re for an art portfolio, right?”

Donghyuck nodded once against his chest before he lifted his head, hands coming up to wipe away his snot and tears. “Yeah, they’re for a portfolio.” He took a glance at Mark’s now snotty and wet jersey and grimaced. Then he raised his head to look at Mark in the eyes, “And how are you going to help me? What does a _jock_ like you know about the arts?” 

Mark shrugged his shoulders as he stuffed his hands into his pockets. “I can still help though. Plus, I feel bad about what my teammate did.” Biting on his lips, he added, “I’ll buy you take out too to make up for my lack of artistic skills.” 

“You’re lucky that I love food just as much as art.” Donghyuck scoffed at him, continuing to dry his eyes. 

Mark smiled back at him brightly. 

.

Jeno had decided to walk Renjun home, while he left with Donghyuck in his car. His best friend had mentioned how he didn’t want another bully to come onto Renjun, but Mark knew better than that. He saw the way his best friend had looked at Renjun. Not to mention, if he remembered correctly, Mark had recalled how fondly Jeno had spoken of Renjun once. 

But he didn’t say anything to embarrass Jeno when they had parted ways. 

It was decided that they would work at Donghyuck’s place since it would have just made more sense for them to work there as he had all the art supplies that they would need. As promised, on the way towards Donghyuck’s apartment, they had made a quick detour at a Chinese restaurant and got some take out. 

Donghyuck lived in a cute, little studio close to campus. The entire place was incredibly homey and it screamed nothing but art. The moment he stepped into it, his eyes were blessed with thousands of colors, most of them were warm toned though, which was fitting for the sunkissed boy. Canvases of all sizes littered every possible surface there in the studio. There wasn’t a single space that was void of art. Art pencils, acrylic paint, colored markers, and sketch papers were scattered all over the room, from the desks to the floor. It was chaotic, but it was a beautiful chaos. 

Donghyuck settled by his coffee table at the center of the room and swiped his arms across it, effectively knocking all of the art supplies he had on it onto the floor. Motioning for Mark to come over, he said, “Please excuse the mess. The portfolio has had me stressed as fuck. Cleaning was the last thing on my mind. Plus, I wasn’t really expecting any company anyway.” 

Shaking his head as he walked over to the boy. Carefully setting their take out on the table, he apologized again for the tenth time that night. “You’re totally fine. And sorry about your portfolio, I know how hard you must have worked on it.” 

“I wasn’t one hundred percent satisfied with those pieces anyways.” Donghyuck shrugged, trying to seem nonchalant about the whole situation, even though Mark knew the boy was anything but nonchalant about it. “Maybe it was just a sign for me to redo them.” 

“I’m sure that they were magnificent, Donghyuck.”

“That’s debatable.” 

“The hardest critics are always ourselves.” Mark began to say. As he took another look around at the all beautiful artwork that was surrounding him, he smiled. “What seems ordinary and ugly to us, looks completely different in the eyes of others. We hate what we create because we’re the ones that created it, we’re the ones that brought it to life. We know the artwork like it’s the back of our hands, we know every nook and cranny of it. We know its meaning and what it’s supposed to express. But to others, they’re clueless. They don’t have high expectations holding them back from appreciating the art that is created.” 

Mark saw the dumb-founded look on Donghyuck’s face and he had to try very hard to keep himself from laughing. He didn’t want to seem insensitive after all that he had said. 

The boy scoffed after a quiet moment, asking, “What do you even know about the arts to say such philosophical bullshit like that?” 

Now it was Mark’s turn to shrug his shoulders. “It’s the truth though.” 

“Sure, whatever you say Philosopher Lee.” Donghyuck mocked as he rolled his eyes. With a sigh, he began to pull out his ruined portfolio and lay all of the pieces out on the table. Taking one glance at the time, he said, “Well, better get started if either one of us wants to get some sleep tonight.” 

Donghyuck had been more than reticent in handing over his precious art supplies to Mark. He had passed the first piece of artwork over to him with much hesitation. Mark saw the doubt within his eyes when Mark had suggested that they split up the work; Donghyuck could redo the sketches and Mark could paint them. 

The boy continued to stare at him at concern as he started to set up the painting supplies, Mark sighed. “I can assure you that I handle some little paint, Donghyuck.” 

“You do realize that it’s not like just one color, right? Like you’re going to have to mix some of them together to get the color needed.”

“Yes, I am aware.” Mark laughed. He passed one of the take out boxes towards Donghyuck before he began mixing the paint together. “You just worry about sketching and eating. I got the painting.” 

.

It was probably ten till twelve when he heard Donghyuck sigh out in a tired manner. The younger boy pushed his sketchbook away from him and flopped onto the ground like a dead fish. “I feel like death. I am so damn tired. How the hell are we going to finish this?”

Mark hadn’t stopped at all. He simply continued to paint and paint, even if his fingers were starting to cramp up from how long he had been holding onto the paint brush. Like Donghyuck, he was starting to feel the edges of sleep catch up to him, but he was determined to finish everything before he left. 

He had to. 

He felt Donghyuck sit back up with yet another sigh. Instead of going back to his sketches though, Donghyuck headed towards him. Chin propped up against his hands, he leant over the table to check out the progress that Mark had done. 

He heard him gasp out loud, sounding extremely surprised. At this, Mark couldn’t help but pause in his moments to look up at the boy. 

Donghyuck’s eyes were the size of saucers, his mouth parted in shock, as he stared at him. He cutely closed his mouth for a brief moment before he opened it again, seeming trying to say something, but nothing came out. 

Right before him were nearly exact replicas of Donghyuck’s ruined artwork. Every painting stroke was seamless and blended out to absolute perfection. There wasn't a brush stroke out of place. And if he could say so himself, Mark felt like he did an even better job at painting them than Donghyuck had done. But Donghyuck didn’t need to know that. 

So he simply laughed out loud, breaking Donghyuck out of his stupor. 

Pointing an accusing finger at him, Donghyuck exclaimed, “Okay, when you told me you could paint, I was thinking you knew how to wet the brush before dipping it in the paints, not that you’re freaking Picasso himself. What the actual fuck? You didn’t tell me that you knew how to paint.” 

With a smile spreading wide across his lips, he shrugged his shoulders. “You never asked.”

“Well yeah, because I doubted you even knew how to paint at all.” Donghyuck scoffed. “You jocks can hardly do anything that requires a little bit of your brain. All of you are nothing but bawns.”

“Wow, way to judge a book by its cover.” Mark commented drily as he rolled his eyes. 

The younger boy crossed his arms and shot an incredulous look his way. “I mean you can’t blame me for thinking so,” Donghyuck had said, trying to defend himself. “Not to mention, aren’t you like a freaking business major?”

“Yeah, I am.”

Donghyuck’s face scrunched up in an almost disgusted manner. Shaking his head, he asked, “Why the fuck are you a business major when you can paint like that? Why aren’t you in the arts program here too?”

“My parents would love that actually. They’re both artists themselves. Guess it runs in the family genes, but I’m not too interested in making it a life-long career. It’s more of a hobby than anything else.”

“You’re crazy. Like actually crazy to waste away so much talent like that.”

.

The first light of dawn is filtering through the blinds of the windows when Mark woke up. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, Mark blinked once, then twice. He laid there, confused for a moment as he took in his surroundings. It was only when Donghyuck let out a quiet snore beside him that he remembered where he was. 

Mark hadn’t remembered much of what happened the night before after Donghyuck had discovered that he had some crazy, artsy hidden talent of his own. After a few more comments from Donghyuck, they had simply dropped the conversation all together and went back to work on fixing Donghyuck’s portfolio. But it seemed like they had fallen asleep some time after that. At least Donghyuck’s portfolio was all finished though. It was the only thing that truly mattered anyways. 

A quick glance at his phone told him that he only had a few more hours before his first lecture of the day began. Sitting up, he cracked his neck a few times, groaning at the pain he felt thanks to his awkward sleeping position. Falling asleep half on the couch and half on the floor wasn’t the greatest idea ever, because now his body was aching everywhere.

As Mark tried to stand up, he found himself being pulled back by a hand gripping tightly at the hem of his shirt. Eyes growing wide, Mark felt his heart jump at the sight that he saw. 

Donghyuck was knocked out against the coffee table, his face squished against the wooden top. Streaks of paint decorated his cheeks and fingers, making him look like the true artist that he was. His cheeks were pressed against the table in a manner that left his mouth a little parted, a tiny puddle of drool forming underneath. 

Mark found the sight adorable. 

As gently as he could, Mark tried to remove the younger boy’s hold from his shirt, prying at his fingers with utmost care. Donghyuck let out a few snores, stirring slightly in his sleep, and nearly giving Mark a heart attack, fearing that he had woken him up. He held his breath as he waited for Donghyuck to hopefully not wake up and go back to sleep. 

Donghyuck did go back to sleep, but unfortunately for him, the younger boy had tightened his grip on his shirt even more than he did before. Mark had no choice but to sit back down beside the boy, staying there until he would wake up. Laying his head against the coffee table too, he admired the boy before him. 

Donghyuck was pretty. 

That was the first thing that came to his mind when Mark saw him. He had met, or rather, seen the boy in some of his lectures before. Or sometimes walking between classes across campus. Mark had found him pretty the moment that he laid eyes on him. He never knew Donghyuck’s name until the day before. But in Mark’s mind though, the younger boy had a name. Donghyuck’s name that Mark had given him in his mind was _sunshine._

The name had fitted Donghyuck and his personality perfectly, Mark mused. Until yesterday, Mark had never seen the boy cry, or even look remotely sad. Every time that he had caught him passing by, Donghyuck was always smiling and laughing with his head thrown back, cheeks rosy. His laugh was loud and obnoxious, but so contagious. Mark would always find himself smiling along whenever he heard the boy’s laugh, even if he didn’t have a single clue about what the younger boy was laughing about. He didn’t mind that he looked like an idiot smiling out of the blue like that because it made his heart a little lighter and his mood a little brighter. 

Mark traced Donghyuck’s face with his eyes, noticing the beautiful marks that decorated his sun kissed skin. Donghyuck had three distinctive moles on his face; one on his cheek, one under his eyes, and one right by his nose. And then a dusting of a few more everywhere else. Tentatively, Mark reached out and touched one of them with his finger. As gently as possible, he began to connect them all with an imaginary line until it formed a little constellation. It was breathtaking. 

Donghyuck was _so_ pretty. 

.

The next time that he opened his eyes, it was because Donghyuck was cursing up a storm as he ran around his tiny apartment like a mad man. He was dropping a curse word every other word that fell from his lips. 

“I’m fucking late. So fucking _late_.” Donghyuck muttered as he gathered up all of the paintings and sketches. “Can’t believe that I didn’t set up a fucking alarm. Like what the actual fuck Donghyuck?” 

Mark immediately stood up, all sleepiness disappearing from his body as he walked over to Donghyuck. “Hey, what’s wrong? What are you late for?”

“The meeting with my fucking art professor!” Donghyuck cried out, not pausing a second to take a breath or look at Mark. He was still too entirely focused on gathering his portfolio together. When one of the paintings he was reaching for, fell to the floor, Donghyuck released another string of explicits. 

Before Donghyuck could reach down and get it, Mark had already beaten him to it. Then taking the portfolio out of his hands, Mark said, “Okay, let me handle this. You go shower and get dressed. What time is your meeting? Are you legit late or just running late?”

“Ten thirty.” Donghyuck replied, sighing deeply. Shaking his head, he added, “I’m going to be for real late if I don’t leave in the next ten minutes. It takes me a fucking long ass time to walk to campus.”

“Okay, that’s plenty of time.” Mark told him, trying to reassure the stressed out boy as best as he could. 

When Mark said stressed, he meant _stressed._ Donghyuck hadn’t changed out of his clothes from the previous day, his hair was a hot mess, and there were still paint smudges on his cheeks. There was no way he was going to let the boy meet his professor looking like that. 

Pushing Donghyuck away, Mark began to work on his portfolio. “There’s plenty of time. And I drove here, remember? I can just give you a ride to campus. That’s like not even five minutes of a ride. You just go shower.” 

Once the words left his lips, Mark saw how the stress was instantly lifted from Donghyuck’s shoulders. The younger boy let out a long exhale before he took one glance at the time and raced towards the bathroom. As he directed his attention back to the task at hand, he almost missed the smile that Donghyuck gave him when he poked his head out of the bathroom, saying, “You’re literally an angel.” 

Mark couldn’t help but blush at his words. 

.

He had dropped Donghyuck off at the arts and design building earlier before heading to his economics class. Mark had offered to pick him up but Donghyuck shook his head saying that it wasn’t necessary. Depending on what his art professor would say about his portfolio, he would either have to redo it all over again or have to have it set up for the annual art showcase right after. 

Mark felt a little sad and disappointed that Donghyuck had said that, but it wasn’t like they were close or anything. They hadn’t even really met until the day before. He shouldn’t have been surprised that Donghyuck had told him to leave. But what did make him feel a little better was the fact that Donghyuck had promised that he would text Mark the outcome of the meeting. They had exchanged numbers. Mark had secretly changed Donghyuck’s name in his contacts to _sunshine_ with a little sun emoji after it once they had said their goodbyes.

It had been a couple hours since they had parted ways and Mark still hadn’t heard from Donghyuck. He could only hope that the art professor had approved of his portfolio and was now busy with setting everything up for the art show. He hoped that it wasn’t the former, where the professor had denied his works and Donghyuck would be wallowing in his apartment over his “terrible” art. 

He had been so lost in thought that Mark hadn’t noticed that someone was calling out his name. It wasn’t until the said person jumped onto his back, arms wrapping around his neck tightly that Mark came back to reality. 

Mark immediately held onto the Donghyuck’s thighs, preventing the two of them from toppling over. “Whoa, I was not prepared for that.”

Donghyuck laughed and dived right in to kiss him on the cheek, exclaiming, “I made it into the art show!” Then waving a set of tickets before Mark’s blushing face, he added, “You have to come!” 

The warmth that he felt on the spot that Donghyuck had kissed burned so intensely that he felt like his entire face was on fire. Clearing his throat, Mark took the tickets from Donghyuck’s hand, stuttering, “Um, yeah, sure. I’ll go.”

“Nice, because you didn’t have an option, anyways.” Donghyuck laughed, his breath warm against the base of Mark’s neck. He squeezed Mark once, saying, “Thank you by the way. Thank God for your existence and bless your kind soul. I honestly couldn’t have redone my entire portfolio within a night without your help.”

“It’s no problem.” Mark said, shrugging his shoulders. As he walked across the field with Donghyuck clinging off his back, other students gave them weird looks, but he didn’t pay any attention to them. He was simply focused on his personal sunshine. Unable to stop the smile from spreading across his lips, Mark turned his head to glance at Donghyuck. “I’m glad that I could help.” 

.

The art show had been right after his football practice.

Mark usually hung around after practices to help clean up or if any of his other teammates wanted to practice any longer. But today though, the second that he had dismissed the team, Mark was out of sight. 

He had driven back to his apartment as fast as he could, showering and throwing a new set of clothes before heading out the door again. Mark figured that he would attempt to dress it up a little bit for Donghyuck’s art exhibit. Glancing down at his outfit, a black floral shirt and black skinnies. He could only hope that he wouldn’t appear too out of place with his choice of clothes. 

Figuring that he shouldn’t arrive empty handed, Mark made sure to stop by a flower shop on the way back to campus to get something for Donghyuck. 

As he stepped inside the shop, the bell attached to the shop’s door rang out loudly, alerting the florist that there was a new customer. 

“Hello, Welcome to Dream’s Flower Shop. What can I do for you today?”

When the florist had lifted his head up to greet him, Mark was surprised to see Renjun staring back at him. He surely hadn’t been expecting Donghyuck’s best friend to be here. But it seemed like Renjun had because his eyes twinkled as they made eye contact. 

Renjun gave him and his outfit a once over before saying, “Let me guess. You’re here for some flowers for Donghyuck’s art exhibit.”

Mark could only nod his head dumbly. 

The smaller boy laughed at him. “Donghyuck is right, you are cute.” Then as an afterthought, he added with a wink, “For a jock that is.” 

He felt the tips of his ears burn and he was sure that his cheeks were as red as the roses that lined the walls of the shop. 

Donghyuck thought that he was cute? 

Mark felt his heartbeat speed up at the mere thought that Donghyuck had found him cute. He wasn’t too sure about what he was going to do with this information either.

“Alright, what kind of flowers do you want, lover boy?”

He nearly choked on his own spit at the nickname. But clearing his throat, Mark took a glance at all the flower options that the shop had offered, and there were a lot. The shop had everything, from the classic roses to out of season tulips to exotic orchids. There were so many to choose from. Mark didn’t know which one Donghyuck would like the best. But as his eyes landed on the bundle of sunflowers by the counter though, Mark smiled. 

Pointing at it, he nodded his head. “Sunflowers.”

Renjun only smiled in response before he began to arrange and wrap them up for him. 

Before he left the store, Renjun handled him the bouquet of flowers with a wink, whispering, “Good luck.” 

. 

The lobby of the arts and design building had been transformed into a grand art show. The walls were covered up with black velvet and easels after easels lined the wall. On each easel were pieces of extraordinary artwork, from realism to abstract. They were amazing. 

The artists stood next to their work smiling, and proud of their art. There were a couple of viewers at each easel but the set at the end seemed to have gathered the most attention. Without even having to be told about who it belonged to, Mark knew that it was no one other than Donghyuck himself. Donghyuck’s artwork was unreal. It was beautiful. It could draw a crowd without a doubt. He knew that he was correct when he walked closer to the commotion and saw a glimpse of Donghyuck talking animatedly with one of the viewers. 

If he had thought that Donghyuck looked pretty before, then Donghyuck was downright gorgeous right now. 

The younger boy had on a simple white tee that was tucked into his black skinnies and then a dark denim jacket over his shoulders. Finishing off the outfit was a pair of black boots that gave him the illusion that his legs were so much longer than they really were. His outfit wasn’t anything out of the ordinary, but that was the thing about Donghyuck, he made things extraordinary even in the plainest of things. With them being broke ass college students, that outfit probably didn’t cost him more than thirty bucks, but Donghyuck made it look like it cost a million bucks.

When Donghyuck caught sight of him, he immediately paused the conversation he was having with one of the viewers and excused himself. The entire time that he did this, Donghyuck didn’t break eye contact with him, not even once. 

Mark’s heart felt like it was going to burst from his chest any moment now. His hands were so sweaty and it made holding the bouquet all that much harder. 

As Donghyuck came closer, the scent of sea salt and clean linens filled his senses, making him smile. 

Donghyuck had matched his smile too, smiling so wide that Mark was sure that his cheeks were aching. Once he was right in front of him, he breathed out, “Hey. You made it.”

“Yeah,” Mark replied back, a bit dazed. Then looking down at the sunflowers in his hands, he was suddenly reminded why he had bought them in the first place. Thrusting the bouquet into Donghyuck’s hands, cheeks feeling warm, he said, “I got these for you.”

“They’re beautiful.” Donghyuck told him, marveling at how lovely they were. He held them to his chest like they had meant the whole world to him and that made Mark grateful that he had the mind to get the boy some flowers. If he could get Donghyuck to smile the way he did right then as he stared at the sunflowers in his hands, Mark would buy all the sunflowers in the world. 

Smile widening even further, he whispered, “But you’re more beautiful.” 

The blush that decorated Donghyuck’s sun kissed skin made even the summer sunsets pale in comparison and Mark found himself falling deeper in love with the boy before him.

**Author's Note:**

> [twt](https://twitter.com/markeuhyuckie/status/1239041276454076417?s=20) | [cc](https://curiouscat.me/markeuhyuckie)


End file.
